


Keith Should Really Learn To Know His Limits

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, But its still aftercare, Like there's no smut its just a lot of comfort and love, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The paladins are trying to convince an alien species to join the coalition. This race happens to not know what a bathroom is. Keith is in for a bad day.





	Keith Should Really Learn To Know His Limits

Keith really regretted not using the bathroom before leaving the castle of lions.

He had an urge to go before leaving, but he assumed it would be a quick visit. Just a quick conversation, a handshake, and they would leave again with another species on board with their coalition.

He didn't take into account that this species was notorious for having long, lengthy meetings about alliances, nailing down every small detail.

What's more, this species didn't know what a bathroom was.

Then again, Keith had no idea how their anatomy might even work. Each person they had encountered looked a bit like a thick noodle, similar to Slav. They were taller than Shiro, and Keith was fairly sure they didn't have clothes on. He's seen weirder things in space, and honestly, he has no desire to dwell on the anatomy of this species, more accurately how they reproduced. He couldn't see any kind of reproductive organ on any of their bodies.

-

It was an hour and a half later and Keith is regretting every decision that led him to that point. He really didn't want to ask where their bathroom was, what if it appeared rude, or like he was just a child who couldn't hold it? He wasn't a child, dammit!

It was getting to that point, though. His thighs were pressed together and he couldn't ignore how heavy his bladder felt. He didn't dare squirm, however. With Shiro on his right side, the black paladin would know immediately what was wrong. Normally, Shiro seeing straight through Keith was an advantage, as the oldest man would get him what he needs as soon as was possible. But now, he didn't want everyone in the room to know he had to pee. And Lance was sitting on his left, Keith would not be able to handle the jabs and teasing that would come if the blue paladin knew he was desperate to pee. Keith just knew they would come.

He couldn't take it much longer.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where your bathrooms are?" Keith asked as politely and even-voiced as he could as soon as there was a break in the near constant discussion.

"Bathrooms? What are those, red paladin?" Asked one of the beings, seated on the other side of the table. Keith thought he looked important, perhaps their leader? Keith really didn't care which at that point.

"Yeah, you know. A toilet? To expel waste?" Keith tried. Maybe they just called it something different. The alien just tilted his head.

"I am afraid us Ulitreans do not do that, red paladin." He said. Oh, so that's what they were called. Keith couldn't believe this. What god did he piss off to have this fate? He just wanted to pee, was that so hard?

Shiro glanced at Keith in worry. He considered the red paladin a younger brother, and he often knew more about Keith than Keith did himself. As a result, he knew that Keith was getting unbearably desperate to pee if he was asking about a bathroom. He felt awful for the man sitting to his left, as it looked the discussions would likely last for several more hours. Could Keith hold it that long?

Keith crossed one leg over the other, squeezing his thighs together as he felt a wave like a gallon of water had been poured into his bladder. He would be the first to admit that he didn't have the more impressive bladder strength ever, it was merely average. However, the moment he knew he wouldn't have access to a bathroom, his bladder always insisted on filling up like he drank six gallons of water before leaving. It was awful. 

-

An hour later and Keith was pretty sure his bladder was going to actually explode. It was straining against the undersuit of his paladin armor, and if he looked closely, he could see that his bladder was poking out a bit. It scared him, actually. He had never been so desperate in his life. A hand was shoved between his clenched thighs, no doubt catching the attention of the paladins sitting on either side of him.

Lance glanced over at Keith every now and then. He couldn't deny that he was worried for the other, he had seen how Keith's bladder was distended a bit. He actually felt sympathetic for the boy he claimed to have a rivalry with. He looked like he was in pain.

"Keith, are you sure you can hold it?" Shiro murmured in Keith's ear. Keith let out a sharp breath and tightened his grip on his crotch, nodding.

"Yeah." He choked out. Another wave of desperation went through him and he doubled over with a soft gasp as a spurt ripped past his tight grip. The soft hiss drew the attention of all the paladins.

"Keith, you okay buddy?" Hunk asked softly, spotting the tiny wet spot on Keith's undersuit. Keith nodded and took a few deep breaths. It was actually starting to hurt, and he was scared. Could he get permanently injured from this? Pidge looked worried for the paladin that she considered an older brother. Keith was always willing to listen to her ramblings about her inventions and codes, even though he may not always understand it. To see Keith looking so distressed upset her.

"Shiro, is there any way we can just let Keith piss himself? Like, offer to pay for cleaning or something? Our resident emo is going to hurt himself if he keeps trying to hold it." Pidge whispered into Shiro's ear. If there was anyone who could convince Keith to do it, it was Shiro. The two had always been close. Shiro seemed to consider it for a bit. This species didn't look particularly picky about manners. Plus, it was something Keith couldn't control. Surely they would understand?

Even if they didn't, this alliance would never be more important than Keith's well-being.

"That's a good idea, Pidge. I'll try and get his to do that. But watch your language." Shiro whispered back, leaning close to Keith, who was letting out a stream of quiet whimpers. Pidge rolled her eyes, amused. Shiro the space dad was at it again.

"Keith, just let go. You're going to hurt yourself." Shiro murmured. Keith stiffened up. That would be amazing, how nice it would feel to finally let all he had been holding out, finally feel the sweet, dizzying relief of finally- nonono! Keith whimpered and shook his head as a long spurt released. 

"I can hold it. I'm fine." Keith said, though it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself rather than Shiro. Lance frowned and gently rubbed Keith's back, careful not to put too much pressure to avoid pressing him forward. 

"Come on, Keith. Imagine how good it would feel. It'll be fine, we can pay for cleaning. And if they drop the alliance, well, screw them. Your health is important and you're going to hurt yourself this way." Shiro said.

"Stop it, dammit! It hurts, Shiro." Keith whimpered, rocking back and forth a bit. "Please stop." He pleaded. Shiro was alarmed. He really had to get Keith to go if he was in pain.

"Shiro is right, Keith. We all care about you." Pidge said, frowning when she heard the whimpers get steadily louder. Lance gently rubbed Keith's back in small circles.

No matter how much Keith bounced and squirmed, he knew there was no way he was going to make it back to the castle. Spurts were coming faster and longer and there was a wet patch down to his knees and Keith was already sitting in a small puddle. Despite this, Keith's bladder was still painfully full. Now that it had tasted relief, it nagged for more of it.

Finally, Keith couldn't hold back anymore. The short bursts of hissing turned into a constant noise as Keith slumped forward, resting his head in his hands with his elbows on the table. Oh, Shiro was right. This felt amazing. All the pain and pressure finally releasing and making way for the most blissful relief he had ever felt. He muffled a soft moan into his hands, trembling with relief.

His stream lasted for over a minute, flooding his undersuit first. From there, it flooded the slight curve of his chair before falling onto the floor with steady, loud drips that were only overshadowed by the hissing of his strong stream against his clothes. The puddle spread for a surprising diameter. How much was Keith holding? Surely more than his bladder could take, but it was still an impressive amount.

"Do you feel better now, buddy?" Shiro asked when Keith's stream finally came to an end. Keith shuddered and nodded weakly, mumbling incoherently. From what Shiro could discern, the phrase was likely 'feel a lot better now'.

Shiro could tell how much energy for Keith to keep his bladder in check. The poor guy must be exhausted. He glanced at Lance, who was trying to quiet down the soft cries that Keith was releasing.

"Lance, can you take him back to the castle and make sure he gets cleaned up? I have to stay here and clear this up." Shiro said. Lance nodded a bit.

"Can do, chief. Did you hear that, mullet? Lets go." He said, helping Keith up. He ended up having to hold Keith up because his legs had gone weak from the relief. He led the red paladin through the building and back to their lions. Keith was in no shaoe to be flying a lion, exhausted as he was. Lamce made sure red knew to fly back on his own, helping Keith into the blue lion and sitting his down where he couldn't get hurt.

-

"The red paladin was leaking, does he require medical assisstance?" The leader said, looking at Shiro worriedly. Shiro shook his head.

"No, no. Keith is fine. It was human thing that can't be avoided. He's fine." Shiro assured. Turns out it was fairly simple to clean the floor, and he didn't have to take out any GAC to pay the people. They were terribly understanding.

-

As blue flew into the hangar, Lance glanced over at Keith. Tears slipped silently down his face, wiped away quickly. Lance got up as blue landed, helping Keith up.

"Hey, Keith, lets go get you cleaned up, okay? How about a warm bath?" Lance said. Keith tilted his head.

"Why not a shower? It would be quicker." Keith said, confused. Lance smiled.

"Because baths are for pampering, and you definitely need some of it." Lance said, leading Keith to a bathroom with a large bathtub in it. He turned on the tap and stood back, waiting for it to warm up.

"Hey, check the temperature on this, yeah?" He said when he noticed it steadily warming up. Keith looked confused.

"Why? Its just water?" Keith said. Lance shook his head in disbelief.

"Baths are about being comfortable. It wouldn't be comfortable if it were too hot ot too cold, now would it? Check the temperature and be honest with me about if its good, I won't be mad." Lance said. Keith wanted to kick himself for being touched by that. No one had ever been so attentive about the little details like that before, not with him. He stuck his hand under the water and shrugged.

"Maybe... maybe a bit hotter?" He said hesitantly. Lance nodded and turned the tap.

"Let me know when its good, okay?" He said, turning it until Keith told to to stop, plugging the drain and pulling out several bottles.

"What scent bubbles do you want? I think these are all Altean flowers, but that's okay. They smell pretty good." Lance said.

Keith gave a small sniff of each scent. He settled on a sweet smelling one that he couldn't quite explain, but he enjoyed. Lance poured a bit of the solution into the water, watching as bubbles started to rise.

"Do you want me to stay here or go outside, Keith?" Lance asked. Keith blushed a bit and hid his face.

"Stay? I-I mean, you can leave if you want to but I just-" Lance cut him off.

"Keith, its fine. This is about your comfort, okay? If it makes you feel better to have me here, I'll stay here." He said gently. Keith smiled when the water rose enough to slip under.

"Can you... turn around?" Keith asked. Lance nodded a d pivoted on his heel, turning away from Keith. Keith stripped out of his soaked armor and undersuit, slipping under the water. He didn't care much that Lance could see his chest, they had seen each other shirtless before. He was grateful that the bubbles blocked any view of his crotch, though.

"You can turn around now." Keith said. Lance turned back around and smiled. "You can just soak in here and relax, or you can clean up. Its your choice, really." Lance said. Keith shrugged and slipped further under the water, showing his decision clearly. Lance chuckled a bit as he watched.

As he finished up his long soak, Lance turned away and offerred him a towel. Keith took it and wrapped it around his hips, moving into his bedroom and sighing when he saw the one outfit he owned. Lance smiled a bit.

"Wanna try those Altean pajamas? I thought I saw a set for the red paladin when I found the blue ones." He suggested gently. Keith nodded a bit.

"Please? It looks comfortable and I just... don't wanna wear skinny jeans right now." He said. Lance led him through the castle until they came across what appeared to be an old storage room. Not only were there pajamas in there, but lion slippers.

Keith grabbed the red set of both and walked back to his room, getting changed into them. God, they were soft.

-

"Keith?" Shiro called, knocking gently on the red paladin's door. It slid open and he stepped inside, seeing Keith laying on his bed. And were those Altean pajamas?

"Do you wanna explain what happened down there?" He asked. Keith sighed softly.

"I pissed myself, Shiro. What more is there to say? I pissed myself like a child." Keith said. Shiro sighed and sat on the bed.

"Keith, don't talk like that. You couldn't hold it, that doesn't make you a child." He said. Keith groaned.

"Its fucking embarrassing, Shiro!" Keith said. Shiro shook his head and hugged him.

"No, Keith. First of all, language. Second of all, it may be embarrassing, but I promise you that no one thinks any less of you. And you know how seriously I take my promises. Everyone is worried about you." He said. Keith sighed a bit.

"Is that why Lance was being so nice to me?" He asked. Shiro chuckled.

"That, and he cares about you, Keith." He said. Keoth just looked bewildered.

"Why? He should have just let me sit there. He should have given up when I didn't know why he was asking to check the temperature on a bath." He said. Shiro frowned.

"Keith, no. He wants you to be okay. He probably would have taken you back here even if I hadn't told him to. And its not your fault you don't know why that is. No one is going to give up on you." He said, watching the younger boy start to drift off to sleep in his embrace.

"Why?" Keith asked.

"Because we love you, Keith." Shiro answered without hesitation.

"Because we never want you to be alone, ever again."


End file.
